


Nana's Memory - Coroika Fanfic

by wo0mby



Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Brainwashing, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wo0mby/pseuds/wo0mby
Summary: As a soldier, Nana was against her leader and everything the Octo Canyon stood for. However, she doesn't remember that. She only remembers the shades that were put onto her over and over on her.-This was something I made for an IC Coroika RP server. I'm proud of what I've wrote so I decided to share it.





	Nana's Memory - Coroika Fanfic

Waking up, Nana didn’t know where she was. It was dark, and her movement was restricted, as her arms and legs were bound and her tentacles were tied. Suddenly, a light was flicked on, blinding her for a couple of seconds. She was in an interrogation room, her hands bound to the table, her legs were bound to the chair she was sitting in. Sitting in front of her was an Octoling, shades on.  
“[REDACTED].” The octoling said. Their voice was deep and monotone. Nana kept quiet, still looking around. She could only look around for so long until her head was grabbed on by two cold hands, taking her head and forcing her to face forward. “[REDACTED], Elite Soldier, Arrested for three counts of illegal protesting and holding illegal artifacts and information. What do you have to say for yourself?” The octoling said, staring at Nana. “I-I was only helping… Our people need to know what’s good for them, we can’t hide under these shades forever! We’ve been lied to and taken advantage of! They needed to know-” Nana shouted and protested until the hands behind her quickly covered her mouth, the claws gripping into her face. The octoling sat there is silence, taking it in.  
“According to DJ Octavio, these are not valid answers and serve no point in defending your actions. As a result, your means of communication will be confiscated for 2 months, your work-glasses will be upgraded and all items in your possession will be confiscated.” The octoling then answered. Nana tried to bite at the hand covering her mouth, only for the hands to continue to cover them. “Thankfully, DJ Octavio had already sent your glasses in, and they have been sent in before you woke up. This wouldn’t have happened if this was your first time and your answer was a valid answer.” The octoling continued.  
Stepped in was another octoling, holding a pair of shades. As Nana saw them, she went into panic mode. She tried to move around, shuffling in the chair a lot, trying to kick and move her hands and screaming only for them to come out muffled. Another soldier came from behind to hold her down. As the glasses octoling came closer, Nana thrashed more and more, shaking her head around only for the hands around her mouth to grab her head and again and keep her in place. “Please! I’m begging you! Don’t put them on! Please!!” Nana shouted and begged, only for the octolings to continue. The octoling stopped next to her, taking the glasses and slowly putting them on her. 

And the screaming came to a halt.


End file.
